Trickstar's Happiness
by Anabelle The Savior
Summary: Trickstar, a now teenage mare, lives out her live as a transsexual mare and attempts to overcome the obstacles of a normal high school mare. Credit goes to Dr-Siren of Deviantart (She helped me A LOT)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Only a few days, a lot happened for two ponies in a matter of thirty minutes which then lasted the rest of day. They considered this as the darkest hour between them, one that decided the need, the desire of change and fate.

These two ponies were Trickstar, a sweet, mild mannered earth pony magician and Nightswitch, a beautiful, caring unicorn who considered herself as a transpony. At first their relationship was relatively quiet, since they themselves are somewhat shy and it took one to step forward and say something to start a conversation. This event happened during any standard day at Cirrus city's high school.

In the average sized classroom, it was break and the lessons were going to resume in around ten minutes time. Unusually, many of the classmates were already in and early, since most of the students just turn up late, due to the laid-back atmosphere.

On the back table, was Trickstar, he had to sneak in early to avoid the many ponies who did not like him. Sitting alone, he was just idly shuffling his cards, a little depressed for some reason. The tables at the front had the usual young attitude ponies, Bryce, Diamondbright, Lucky and Pumpkin Pie. They were busy either boasting about how good they were at sports or talking about why it sucks.

"I CAN kick a ball, you idiot." Said Diamondbright, in her sarcastic sassy tone, trying to put down Bryce.

"Yeah... and then you slip-up and fall on your back." Chuckled Bryce, giving the impression that was agreeing with the pony next to him and mocking her. This made the pink mare turn a little red, while Pumpkin Pie giggled.

"Shut up, no I don't!" Squirmed Diamondbright.

"And then you pissed yourself." Said Bryce, lying and smiling, annoying Diamond as she stood.

"SHUT UP! YOU LIER!" Shouted the angry pink mare, thumping her desk.

Pumpkin Pie next her laughed out loud while the pony on the opposite end of the class could not help but chuckle. This pony was Nightswitch, she too was sitting alone, only because she was early. It seemed her good friend Starlight was taking a detour to the toilet or something, since the dreamy white unicorn is usually early.

As the minutes passed, the subject for the conversation at the front of the class had changed. It had somehow degenerated to arguing whether it was better to be a boy or a girl. This caught the distracted attention of both Trickstar and Nightswitch.

"No, it's better to be a mare, because we are ALLOWED to be ourselves and we get away with being lesbian! We also have rights to smack a boy when they're being naughty!" Complained Diamond, while she tried to hit Bryce as he leaned back, avoiding the swinging hoof.

"Yep, that's true, I have-" Blurted Pumpkin Pie, just as she got interrupted by Bryce.

"No! Girls THINK they have the rights, it really cuz we don't care."

The orange pegasus then turned round at Trickstar, looking for other male ponies.

"Ain't that right Trickstar?"

All three ponies at the front were staring at the little cream coloured earth pony. Trickstar was already looking at them, but he stuttered, realizing that they were now talking to him.

"Um, S-sorry?" Said Trickstar, at a stage of such sheer pressure and sudden stage fright, which he rarely ever encounters.

Bryce nodded to Trickstar, not noticing any changes in him.

"You've been in many fights. Guys can just take it right? We're tough!" Boasted Bryce.

"Which is just stupid, if you ask me. Oh yeah! Boys are stupid." Said Diamondbright in her childish sassy tone again.

Pumpkin nodded to that remark and sat forward again with Diamond.

"Given the choice Bryce." Said Pumpkin Pie, leaning forward to face the teenage stallion.

"Yes?" Asked Bryce.

"If you found anypony who was neither male or female and at our age, but they could chose the be either. Which do you think they would be, a boy or a girl?"

Meanwhile, as the conversation got blurry, Trickstar started to feel as though tissue was being scrunched up inside of him. This feeling was very disorientating, he decided to quickly storm out.

The remaining four ponies watched Trickstar take his leave, even though the bell had just rang as he left the door. The ponies at the front seemed a little confused but then ignored Trickstar.

Nightswitch on the other hoof got pretty concerned, she recognized this reaction and could not help but want to chase after Trickstar.

At that moment, Starlight had appeared through teleportation onto her seat next to Nightswitch. More ponies were coming in, none of which were the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late, Switch. I ran into a lovely old friend of mine!" Said Starlight happily.

The beautiful purple transpony was listening, but she was more focused on Trickstar, but now she her friend to excuse her.

"Star, sweetie, could you tell Mrs. Skyblaze that I am here and I'll be right back?" Spoke Nightswitch, in a rather hurried voice.

"Yes, of course. Why what's up?" Asked the interested white unicorn.

Nightswitch did not answer her, she just rushed out while the other classmates were just waltzing in.

The hallways were suddenly dead quiet, now that the classes had started. Nightswitch went looking for Trickstar, figuring that he would not be just strolling around the hallways, since he was afraid of them. The tall pretty purple unicorn searched outside in the flower garden. It was where most ponies liked to relax, read books or take their dates.

Near the very middle of this maze of pretty flower-infested hedges, Nightswitch saw Trickstar the distance. Quickly she approached.

"Trickstar?" Called out Nightswitch, stopping nearby the canary earth pony.

Trickstar was taking deep breaths, he looked calm, though it looked like he had taken another beating of some kind. Nightswitch could tell something was very wrong.

"Are you alright?" Asked Nightswitch, as Trickstar turned around, looking away.

"I'm just- you know when, um..." Trickstar stuttered badly and quite quickly his lips began trembling.

Slowly the caring purple unicorn approached to his side, as he suddenly broke into tears.

"Trick, what's wrong?" Asked Nightswitch, putting her hoof around the crying earth pony and holding him close.

"I just couldn't... they were all saying how much better it was to be girl! B-but I was not born that way and if I was..." Sputtered Trickstar as he broke down into tears again as he cuddled onto Nightswitch. She knew exactly how this feels.

"It's okay sweetie, you're not alone. I can help you to become a girl, if that is really what you want right now?" Said Nightswitch, nuzzling her distressed little friend.

It was what Trickstar needed more than anything else right now. He could have ranted on and on about everything that was better in being a girl and why he so desperately needed to be a girl too, but instead, he just nodded with his eyes closed, letting the tears slide down.

This was his day, where everything changed for her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trickstar looked up at Cirrus City's school, nervous. It felt like the new she was making a life or death decision, and it felt deadly. Her long eyelashes were obviously sticking out from under her long, cyanish mane and her mare styled face could be seen from miles away. Sure, she felt pretty, but she didn't have many friends. Most people would bully her, and even the smart ones would when she got bad grades. Trickstar thought that her school life was a disaster, and most of it honestly was. And a sex change could probably mix in with the bullying. She felt afraid. "M-maybe... I can d-do a card t-trick before they can s-see..?" She whispered to herself softly.

Nightswitch turned her head to her best friend. "It's okay, sweety... I won't let anypony pick on you. I was bullied when I decided to have a sex change, but I didn't let it bother me. Do you feel pretty and like the way you are now?"

Trickstar nodded. "Very pretty and yes, I love it... I love being a girl.."

"Then that's all that matters." Nightswitch said, smiling to her. They walked into the school together, and Trickstar was shaking nervously. Would everypony hate her? Would she get picked on? Would she... Those thoughts ran through her mind, and she stopped the third thought quickly to avoid cruel fate, which could make it a horrible reality. She shook her head quickly and Nightswitch stared.

"Need a drink of water..? I can tell you had no sleep last night..." She said, frowning.

"Yes..." Trickstar said, and they set off for the water fountain. Class started in 20 minutes anyways. They had some time to spare, and both had everything they would need. Trickstar took a peek at the papers listing her successful 'procedure' and school excuse. She wasn't in for a few days due to a combination of morning sickness, nervousness, and some sorts of pain. She used painkillers for that, and was still taking them. She walked in front of the water fountian, and Nightswitch quickly walked behind her. Trickstar turned and looked at her.

"I'm keeping anypony from seeing your..." She said, nodding. Trickstar blushed and opened her bottle of painkillers from her baggie filled with school supplies, taking out one capsule and putting it in her mouth, then swallowing it with water from the water fountian. She coughed a bit, stepping aside, and Nightswitch sipped the water. She finished and looked at Trickstar. "Remember, take one at noon, then at six o'clock pm. Right now, it's six o'clock am." She said, smiling. Trickstar nodded, then they started off walking.

"Where are we going?" Trickstar asked, walking behind Nightswitch.

"Well, it'd be best to give your papers to Mrs. Skyblaze now, before you confront anypony and before anypony asks in class." She said, and they continued walking.

"Class 2-A.." They both said, with different tones. Nightswitch smiled and knocked on the door, and Mrs. Skyblaze opened the door.

"Nightswitch?" She asked, smiling. "I haven't seen you been in this early since you reported your paper-... Oh, my.." She said, noticing Trickstar's eyelashes and feminine looks. Trickstar handed her the papers, and Mrs. Skyblaze looked at her. "No worries, nopony will know and i'll try my best to keep anypony from picking on you." She said, giving Trickstar a soft, reassuring smile. Trickstar smiled back, and Mrs. Skyblaze looked at her clock. "Now, I need to finish grading these papers."

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Skyblaze." They both said, smiling. Mrs. Skyblaze shut the door, and Trickstar looked around, noticing many ponies where they usually talk to their friends. She saw Starlight, Diamondbright, and Bryce standing there, usually talking with other people, but talking to each other. Nightswitch giggled and started to eavesdrop.

"Diamonds shine brighter than stars!" Diamondbright exclaimed, talking to Starlight.

"Nuh-uh." She replied, and Diamondbright got angrier.

"It's the sun falling over the sea that shines prettier!" Bryce exclaimed, arguing with them.

"Nuh-uh. You must have water in your glasses." Starlight replied again, enjoying both Bryce and Diamondbright's faces of anger. Diamondbright stared at a diamond, trying to prove it.

"They're goggles!" Bryce exclaimed, looking over to see Trickstar, not really noticing her looks out of anger and the goggles he was wearing, which really did have water in it. "Hey, Trickstar!" He exclaimed, still thinking she was a he. "Why did you run out of class?"

Trickstar looked at him nervously. "U-Umm... I got sick." She lied, her voice cracking.

"Well, anyways, can you come here for a second?" He asked.

Just before she could say no, Nightswitch brought Trickstar over there.

"Which is prettier, the stars, a diamond, or a sunset?" He asked. Starlight looked at her, and actually noticed the eyelashes, and Diamondbright was busy examining the diamond. Starlight smiled at her, knowing what she did, and that look made Trickstar blush, knowing what the look meant. "W-W-Well... T-They are all p-pretty in my opinion..." She whispered in a quiet tone and studdered a bit to keep them from hearing her feminine voice.

"Well, a diamond is not that pretty!" He said, grabbing Diamondbright's attention.

"Diamonds are way prettier than water, waterstallion!" She yelled, angry. Starlight moved closer to Trickstar.

"Don't worry, I won't tell nopony." She whispered to Trickstar, keeping her mellow smile. Trickstar's face flushed to a red colour.

"Waterstallion?! You're the future bank robber!" Bryce yelled at Diamondbright.

Trickstar looked at them, then back at Nightswitch.

"Class starts in ten minutes." Nightswitch whispered, laughing a bit.

"Bank robber?! You can't see anything with those dorky glasses filled with water on!" Diamondbright exclaimed, pushing Bryce's goggles up and making the water spill out.

"HEY! And they are not GLASSES!" He yelled.

"And this speedo makes it seem like you want a stallion to buck you!" Diamondbright yelled, stretching it out and letting go of it, the rubber smacking his flank.

"O-Ow!" He exclaimed in pain, rubbing his flank. "Oh yea?" He said. "All of your diamonds make you look slu-"

"No profanity please!" Starlight said, laughing. Diamondbright turned to Starlight and laughed also.

Bryce got out a wooden ruler from his bag, and smacked Diamondbright on her flank with it.

"E-eep!" She exclaimed, and Bryce laughed, smacking her on her flank again with the ruler. "S-stop! What's wrong with you?!"

"No, you've been a bad greedy princess!" He exclaims, smacking her flank with the ruler once more. "Bad!"

Diamondbright ran down the hallway, and Bryce followed her. Starlight and Nightswitch laughed hard, and Trickstar let out some soft laughs. Starlight turned around to Trickstar.

"...You're pretty as a young mare, Trick." She said, smiling. Trickstar blushed.

"T-Thank you, Starly..." Trickstar whispered, looking at her then Nightswitch.

"You'll should come over to my house for a makeover!" Nightswitch said, smiling at them.

Trickstar looked up, not knowing what to say, then Starlight chimed in. "Sure!"

"Sure...!" Trickstar said quietly and anxiously. She hadn't been to one obviously.

Nightswitch smiled, and the bell for classtime rang. Trickstar looked nervously, and both Nightswitch and Starlight smiled at her.

"Don't worry!" Starlight said.

"Everything will be okay." Nightswitch said, and Trickstar looked at both of them and smiled.

"I'm so glad to have friends like you'll two.." Trickstar said, hugging them. They each entered Mrs. Skyblaze's classroom, they being the first three in, followed by Pumpkin Pie. She looked at Starlight, Nightswitch, then to Trickstar. Starlight sat in the desk next to the one where the window was, and Trickstar sat there. Nightswitch sat in front of Trickstar, and Pumpkin Pie took her desk, the one closest to Mrs. Skyblaze.

One by one, around two dozen more ponies entered the classroom, and Mrs. Skyblaze closed the door when everypony was inside the classroom.

Nightswitch looked around. "Wow... Everypony seems to be here today.."

"That doesn't sound like a really good thing..." Trickstar said, sighing. Nopony seemed to be paying attention to her except Nightswitch and Starlight.

Starlight smiled. "Well.. I'm sure Mrs. Skyblaze won't really call on you very much."

"She didn't call on me for a month." Nightswitch said, smiling. Trickstar looked around and saw Jet sitting besides Nightswitch, and she gulped, hoping she wouldn't look at her. She looked past her, identifying more ponies. Bambi, Lucky, Pumpkin Pie, an unknown white mare, Dusty Waterfalls, Chet, Diamondbright, and Bryce. Luckily, only few know her name. When she saw Chet, the school bully, she shuddered. Mrs. Skyblaze snuck into a different room. Jets' pencil broke while she was drawing and she growled.

"Damnit." She cursed in a quiet tone, quiet enough to where she could avoid Starlight's scolding. She got up and walked close to Trickstar, the pencil sharpener on the desk behind her. She peeked at her for a bit, noticing that the once he was different somehow, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. She rolled her eyes, sharpening her pencil and returning to her desk to continue drawing. Chet looked back at her.

"Hey, lesbian. Do you have an extra pencil?" Chet asked. Jet snapped up.

"It's not for you. And i'm straight. I bet you wish though, you pervert." Jet said back, looking back down at her 'book' as she called it. She actually scratched out the words that said 'Diary' on the front. She hated it when people referred to her as a male, but also hates being called a girly girl. She seems not have a friend at all in the school, due to her anger. Nopony really knows her on the inside though, and last time somepony laid a hoof on her 'book', She broke his snout.

"Just look at you!" Chet exclaimed, laughing at her. Even he knew not to touch her diary though. "You look like a stallion! Maybe you should switch bodies with Trickstar." He said, and they both looked at her.

Trickstar covered her face with her hat and Chet laughed.

"...I like the way my body is. I bet you wish you could rub it though!" Jet exclaimed. "Or better yet, I bet you wish I actually was a stallion and you would still want my body." She said, not insulting Trickstar.

Trickstar peeked at Jet, and accidently sneezed.

"Bless you, Starlight." Pumpkin Pie said from the front of the classroom, thinking that Starlight sneezed.

"Huh?.. Oh, thank you, Pumpkin." Starlight said, smiling.

"Bumpkin." Chet said, laughing.

"I dare you to even spell that!" Pumpkin Pie exclaimed, angry.

"Why can't bumpkins like you find out yourself?" He asked and Pumpkin growled. Pumpkin went back to reading her book and Jet went back to drawing. Starlight peeked over tat Jet's drawing and identified a heart around two female signs crossing. Starlight smiled and Jet didn't see her and she continued drawing.

Nightswitch smiled, looking at the unknown white unicorn mare.

"No arguvents like vis back vere I live... Not many ponies vould argue like zat..." She whispered to herself, looking down at her paper. She had a rather unknown accent. Chet took a pencil from her desk. "You cannot have pencil vithout asking!" She exclaimed, and Chet laughed.

"Shut it, accent." He said, not giving it back.

She cursed in another language. She seemed mad and Chet just laughed.

"Can you say 'Loser'?" Chet asks, setting up a joke.

"Voser..?" She said, not getting his sense of humor and not knowing that he was laughing at her accent.

"Zat's what you are, a voser!" He said, mimicking her accent.

"Veave me avone!" She yelled, frowning and laying her head on her desk.

"Quit picking on her." Nightswitch said to Chet, and he looked at her.

"Shut it, tranny." He replies. "Where's that other loser at.. Move your head, tranny."

Nightswitched stuck her tongue out at him, and Trickstar looked around for Mrs. Skyblaze. She had left into another room a few minutes ago, so she resorted to laying her head on the desk along with the white mare.

Chet eventually got up and left his desk and walked to Trickstar. "Look up, loser." He said, grinning.

Trickstar didn't looked up. "Go away." She said, faking a stallion-like voice.

"Don't be a pus-"

"Profanity!" Starlight exclaimed, looking at Chet. "Profanity is a big no-no."

"Don't be a wuss then." He said, sighing.

Trickstar bearly raised her head. "What do you want..?"

"Where's my daily five bits? I'm thirsty." He said.

Trickstar was broke, due to the cost of the surgery. She started sweating.

"Shut up and take my bits!" Nightswitch said, throwing the bits at him.

"Hah, she just paid your life insurance." Chet said, returning to his maple-brown desk.

Trickstar looked up at Nightswitch.

"Thank you so much, Switch..." She muttered softly.

Mrs. Skyblaze smiled and walked out of the door she had left into, and walked to her desk. "Alright, everypony..." She said, beginning a long day of school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boring, Friday class day was going by rather fast, but it was close to the end of the school day and week. Mrs. Skyblaze didn't call on Trickstar and nopony looked back at her during the breaks, so she felt lucky. During the many breaks, she just set her head down on the desk. She did all of her work she was supposed to do as Mrs. Skyblaze could call her out at any time. Starlight wasn't really paying to attention to her because she was looking at Jet's "Book" while she left to the bathroom. Starlight was writing notes on what Jet thought about some of the ponies in the classroom. Starlight eventually finished writing what was on the two pages of the book, folded it up into a little note, and passed it to Nightswitch. She opened it and read the note.

The note said this:

Jet's thoughts of someponies in this classroom:

Chet: An obnoxious, lying, theiving, bullying, supreme lord of douchebaggery. I hate that bastard so damn much. Rating: -10 of 10.

Diamondbright: An annoying, loudmouth, prissy, and sassy mare, but is somewhat cute. Rating: 4 of 10.

Pumpkin Pie: I can't really tolerate her much, but she is pretty and really cute with her mane down and glasses off. Rating: 7 of 10.

Nightswitch: Sort of pretty and nice. Rating: 5 of 10.

Bambi: My secret crush. That make-up she wears is really... sexy! I just want to press my lips against hers and... Be right back!

Nightswitch couldn't help but let out a few giggles. She looked back to Starlight, and she pointed at Bambi, then at Jet. She made a heart with her hooves and Nightswitch nodded eagerly, thinking it would be a good idea to get them together. They both let out a few more feminine giggles, then looked at Trickstar. Since it was their class break, they could talk.

"Hey Trickstar, I have a question for you." Nightswitch said, and Starlight listened.

Trickstar raises her head and looks. "Yes..?"

Nightswitch smiled, looked around, then back. "What gender do you like?"

"I'm bisexual, I like both!" Starlight exclaimed in her usual eager and happy tone.

Trickstar blinked, not really expecting the question. "I don't know, why? Are you coming on to me..?" She said jokingly, and Starlight laughed (As with every other joke she hears).

Nightswitch rolled her eyes.

"You wish. I was just wondering!" Nightswitch said, laughing a bit from Trickstar's response to the question.

Trickstar giggled a bit. "I don't know, I haven't really thought of that. But, I do like mares, so I must be a lesbian. What's your sexuality?"

Nightswitch flicked her mane back and fastened her soft, bright, and sparkly scarf. "I'm bisexual also, and should we go to Starlight's house for the make over to see her two mothers?" Nightswitch said, giggling.

Starlight blushes.

"We see enough of Mrs. Starstorm in gym class, she'd drill us before we could step in her house, and I didn't like gym class when I was male either!" Trickstar said, sighing.

"Mrs. Starbright, Mrs. Starstorm's wife, would most likely stop her before she could though, and it'd be interesing to watch them in bed..." Nightswitch said, blushing and giggling in a dreamy tone.

Starlight's face flushes red. "Go away wierd thoughts!"

Nightswitch laughs a bit, then they start to overhear Chet teasing the foreign pony. Their smiles died into frowns.

"Hevvo, voser!" Chet says, laughing.

"Go avay!" The pony complains. Mrs. Skyblaze had already disapeered into the room that's always locked, so she couldn't get Mrs. Skyblaze to get on to him.

"No, I don't vant to." Chet says, getting on the pony's nerves.

"Please, don't bother me..." She says, looking down. Her mane was covering her eyes.

"Vhy not?" Chet asks, grinning.

"I-I don't vike veing made vun of..." She said, studdering a bit.

"Leave her alone, you stupid fucker." Jet chimes in, growling.

"Or vhat?" Chet says, still mimicking the accent that belonged to the mare.

"I'll fucking kick your flank, you faggot. Look at you, making fun of a little mare." Jet says, feeling bad for the mare.

"Shut it, pussy eater." Chet says, taking the mare's stuff.

Trickstar looked for Starlight, but she was gone. She looked at the door and saw Starlight, who was listening to what was going on inside the room. She hadn't been paying much attention to the argument, so she didn't stop them from using profanity.

"STOP!" The mare yells, starting to cry. She looks at him straight in the eyes. "STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!"

"Or VHAT?" He says, laughing.

"I... I... I-I..." She says, breathing heavily. She starts to cry loudly, and runs out of the classroom.

"You motherfucking son of a bitch!" Jet yells, angry. She tackles Chet, starting to fight him. Ponies all around of the classroom get up and surround them for no apparent reason, and Trickstar and Nightswitch chase after the pony. A REALLY short pony follows them, but they are unaware. They eventually see her run into the flower garden, and they continue to follow her.

"Sminka, stop!" The short pony yells and she does so. The pony, or Sminka, continues crying. She sits on a stair.

"Is that your name?" Nightswitch asks, looking down at her.

Sminka nods, and Nightswitch sits by her. She looks at the short, pink pony, and she is her size, even when sitting on the stairs. "Bambi?"

Trickstar looks to Bambi, and frowns. "We've never talked before..."

"Well, I know you were a stallion before you left..." Bambi said. Even Trickstar was taller than her.

Trickstar shrugs.

Bambi puts on more make-up than she had on already. She looks at the worried Trickstar. "It's okay, I won't tell your little secret."

Trickstar looks up at her. "Thanks..."

Sminka looks at Nightswitch and leans her head on her scarf. "I don't vike to be bullied... or zat mean red stallion... He's not nice at all..."

Nightswitch rubs Sminka's mane. "Nopony really does, sweety... He's rude, mean, cruel..."

"I hate him so much..." Bambi says, sighing. "Thank goodness Jet stopped him, she's so sweet under that hard shell of her..."

"Maybe you'll should come to Starlight's house for makeovers!" Nightswitch says, smiling.

"But Jet doesn't like me..." Trickstar says, looking down.

Nightswitch frowns. "I'll make sure she doesn't bully you or be mean..."

"Vhy are you being nice to me...? Nopony likes me..." Sminka whispered.

"Yes ponies do, didn't you see what Jet did? She tackled the bully." Nightswitch said. "And we like you, so do you want to go with us when class leaves?"

Sminka starts crying again, this time for a happier reason. She felt happy to actually have a few friends, and she used Nightswitch's scarf to wipe her tears. "I'm from the Frozen North..." They got up and walked back to the classroom, and Mrs Skyblaze having Mrs. Starstorm bring out Jet and Chet, most likely to suspend them from school. Starlight was besides Mrs. Starstorm, hugging her.

"Mom!" Starlight exclaims happily.

Mrs. Starstorm hugs her. "Hi, sweety!" She greets, smiling. She's actually a really tough physical education teacher, but she has a soft spot for her daughter and wife.

She brung the two out of the classroom, and Trickstar, Nightswitch, and Sminka walked back inside to wait for dismissal, but Bambi walked with Mrs. Starstorm.

...

When class was finally dismissed, Trickstar, Nightswitch, and Sminka walked by the office to get Bambi and Jet, who was somehow off of the hook.

Jet smiled at Nightswitch and Trickstar moved to the other side of Nightswitch. "I was let off the hook for how I tackled Chet for bullying."

"Thanks..." Sminka said, thinking somepony that looks like Jet would make her do something.

"Yay!" Bambi exclaimed, hugging Jet for her "good" deed.

Jet blushes.

Nightswitch smiles, continuing to walk.

"Vhere are ve going..?" Sminka asks.

Nightswitch smiles at Sminka. "First, we're walking to the gymnasium to walk home with Starlight and one of her mothers, then we are going to their house for a sleepover!"

Trickstar decides to keep her mouth shut, too nervous to say anything.

"Is it going to be hot inside her house..? I don't really like too much heat..." Sminka said, looking up at Nightswitch.

She looked down at her. "Well, I can make sure that the room will be closed, just for you!" Nightswitch said, rubbing Sminka's mane softly.

Sminka looks back to the way they are walking, and smiles. Nightswitch looks at Jet, who has Bambi on her back. Jet looks over and spots Trickstar. "What are you doing here?"

Trickstar turns and her face turns red. "I... Um..."

"Well, like me, he's a she now.." Nightswitch says to Jet.

"No way, let me see!" Jet says, walking to Trickstar and "checking" for her marehood. If Trickstar's face was still red, it would've turned darker. Bambi giggled, and Sminka wasn't really listening. "Damn, you really did go through a sex change. You have more guts than me in my opinion." Jet said to Trickstar, smiling.

Trickstar didn't really say anything back, and just smiled.

They walked to the gymnasium and looked inside to see Starlight her saddlebags and walking out. She looked at them.

"Hi! My mom said for us that we should head to the house. My mommy would greet us when we got there!" Starlight said, smiling. Sminka looked confused, and Nightswitch noticed.

"Well, one of her moms is Mrs. Starstorm, the physical education teacher. She calls her mom, and for her other mom, who's name is Mrs. Starbright, who could appear to be a housewife mare, she calls her mommy. Basically, she calls her stallion-like mother mom and her mare-like mother mommy." Nightswitch explains, smiling. Sminka smiles with her.

"Oh.. zat's nice.. I wish I had a mommy or father." Sminka says, looking down.

Trickstar looks over to her. "I know how you feel..."

"Indeed.." Nightswitch says.

Jet looks at them. "I only have a dad."

"I only have a mom." Bambi says, laying her head on Jet.

The ponies sigh, and Starlight stomps, mad. "This is supposed to be a happy moment!"

Trickstar nods, and Bambi speaks up.

"She's right, this is not a time to feel sad!" She says, smiling.

Sminka smiles with Nightswitch, and Jet smiles with Bambi.

"That's better!" Starlight giggles. They all walk outside the main doors of Dark Skyes High, and continue walking to to Starlight's house, ready to have a sleepover.


End file.
